Qui suis-je ?
by Mirlana
Summary: (SPOIL!) H30 a été créé dans un but précis : pouvoir remixer et garder un souvenir. Le souvenir d'une jeune fille triste, Nilin. Il fut ensuite utiliser pour rendre la vie facile aux gens mais comment cette belle création s'est transformée en un cauchemars ? Histoire sur le passé de H3O et Nilin, une amitié fondée depuis si longtemps...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde ! :D J'espère que vous allez aimer le passé de H3O, il est **conseillé** et même** préférable** d'avoir terminé le jeu avant de lire, **(SPOIL)**  
Bonne lecture, et merci d'être au moins passé (:. Si vous avez aimé dite le en commentaire ~

_Les personnages du jeu **Remember me** ne m'appartiennent pas (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'originel**

« - Est ce que tu détestes toujours Jax ?, demande-t-il.

- Non pourquoi ? Jax a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Nilin bouge les bras de sa nouvelle petite peluche. Un sourire émerveillé se dessine de nouveau sur son visage. Sans perdre de temps, la petite fille court jouer avec lui dans le salon laissant son papa adoré seul, au bureau.  
Après son départ, la salle reprend son silence de cathédrale. Mr. Cartier-Wells, le père de Nilin reste enchanté par le résultat. Ces recherches ont enfin payé. Il a dû tester de nombreux algorithme avant de trouver le bon. Des années entières se sont écoulées, tout ça parce qu'il voulait simplement revoir le visage heureux de sa fille. Il s'est mis en tête de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle oublie l'horrible accident. Ce difficile souvenir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chance, Nilin était son premier cobaye. Sa femme n'était pas au courant de son but et personne ne voulait le suivre dans son projet de fou. Il était seul pour accomplir son propre rêve...  
Et c'est ainsi que je suis né, une machine créée dans le but de garder des souvenirs et de les transmettre.

« - Merveilleux, merci bon dieu. Merci. C'est le début d'une évolution magistral ! »

L'homme s'empresse sur son ordinateur pour enregistrer les dernières données, tout se déroule comme il s'y attendait. Ma forme n'est pas complète, je n'ai pas encore tout mon libre arbitre. Mon créateur a besoin de plus de système, plus de cartes mémoires mais surtout plus d'hommes pour pouvoir me développer. Il faut juste lui laisser des années supplémentaires.

« - Alors mon beau, tu dois être un système virile, je me trompe ? Voici ton premier souvenir, j'espère que tu pourras en avoir d'autre bientôt. »

Sûrement, une vraie idée révolutionnaire. Tout le monde s'aura sous vos pieds, je n'en doute pas. Quand j'y pense, je peux être un homme comme une femme...mais si mon inventeur veut que je sois un homme. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

« - Peut-être faut-il te trouver un nom, si à chaque fois je t'appelle machine bidule chouette..mmh pas très pratique. »

L'homme s'assoit sur sa chaise et commence à penser, sa main se pose sur son menton.

« - Que penses-tu de Arnold ? Dit-il soudainement. Non ! je sais, Henry...ou alors Edge ? Porte en français..haha. Tu ne vas pas aimer...Kamoslay ? Je me demande si ce nom existe réellement. »

J'aime bien Edge, mais je ne peux pas lui donner mon avis. Depuis tout à l'heure, il parle à un disque inscrit dans son ordinateur via son microphone. Il n'y a qu'une multitude de nombres qui s'affichent à l'écran. Le tout avec des files qui sont reliés à une sorte de ventilateur surpuissant. Le plus important était sur son bras, c'est dans ses doigts que passait les souvenirs.

« - Humanis, M3morize, Evolutio... », murmurre-t-il en tournoyant sur son fauteuil.

Là, je ne le suis plus. Machin bidule est plus facile à prononcer que Humanis je ne sais plus quoi.

« - H3O si tu préfères. Regarde. »

Il tourne la webcam sur lui. Dans ses mains il tient un papier où les caractères H, 3 et 0 sont écrits en rouge dans chacun des mots. J'en déduis donc qu'il a trouvé mon nom. Juste avec une webcam branchée à un pilote, je peux voir la salle, j'ai comme des yeux. Pendant les premières minutes, c'était bizarre mais maintenant, j'ai l'habitude. La salle est sombre, les volets fermés. Aucun rayons de soleil ne parvient à rentrer. Une faible lumière de bureau éclaire le visage fatigué de cet homme. Il doit avoir la trentaine mais pourtant ces traits au visage disent le contraire. Je me demande si il dort assez.

« - Tu t'appelleras H3O,(il tapote la feuille avec le crayon) H car l'homme se relève. 3, le début d'une troisième ère. M3morize corporation. Et enfin O, car c'est la fin de l'évolution humaine mais pas de la technologie. »

Pour une machine comme moi c'était du charabia pur, il a trouvé cela en deux minutes... Peter comme nom c'était bien aussi.

« - Un nom humain serait étrange sur toi, H30 c'est machine, s'explique-t-il. Quand penses-tu ? »

Son regard se tient sur la caméra de la webcam, il a l'air d'attendre une réponse. Si c'est ce que mon créateur veut alors je ne vais pas me plaindre pour autant.

Un silence s'abstient dans la conversation, Charles est plutôt bavard mais cette fois, il ne dis rien. Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi exactement ?  
Ne cherchant pas très loin, j'actionne un bruit dans mon système. Un petit _bip_ ressort coupant ainsi le silence. L'homme sourit en entendant le son.

« - Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux aussi réagir de ton plein gré...

- Chéri, à qui tu parles ? C'est l'heure de manger et Nilin commence à m'agacer. Elle a faim donc dépêche toi, on ne mangera pas sans toi. »

Une voix féminine et adulte, ça doit être sa femme et la mère de Nilin. La femme dont Nilin se sentait coupable de l'accident, je ressens une sorte de pitié. Pauvre femme, elle a perdu l'usage de sa jambe. Elle n'a pas oublié cette rancune envers sa fille. Je vois encore le visage attristé lorsqu'elle était dans la voiture, Nilin criait qu'elle était désolée alors que sa mère lui disait que tout était de sa faute. À présent, elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter. Croyant qu'elle n'est plus à l'origine du drame, Nilin ne ressent plus la colère de sa mère. Le premier souvenir re-mixé.  
Mr. Charle Cartier-Wells soupire en entendant les appels de sa femme. Elle n'est pas une femme à vouloir attendre tranquillement l'arrivé du retardataire.

« - H30 il faut que je t'avoue une chose. Ma femme, Scylla je voudrais qu'elle soit la deuxième à avoir une autre vision de l'accident. Et le problème c'est que je ne sais comment lui prendre des souvenirs... Elle sera contre cette idée mais en même temps, je ne veux pas lui cacher, lui mentir... Ah ! Je suis si fatigué. On se voit demain H30. »

Mr. Cartier-Wells sort de la salle en refermant calmement la porte derrière lui. Les vacarmes s'apaisent, j'entends à peine ce qu'ils se racontent. Je comprends son envie, Scylla rendra la vie de Nilin moins difficile même si celle-ci ne sait rien du tout. Un banal accident qui peut détruire les liens familiaux.

Parler par moi-même, il dit que je peux le faire. Je bidouille mon système en parcourant les puces. De long bips se suivent, je cherche à obtenir une fréquence vocale. Il me faut aussi du temps avant de parler sans problème.

« - Bip..bip..A-Au...bip bip...revoir...M-m..bip. Monsieur. »


	2. Chapitre 2

_La suite pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire (qui sait ?) Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'heure est au travail.**

Les jours ont défilés depuis "ma naissance", j'ai eu beaucoup d'améliorations dans mes connecteurs mais surtout j'apprends à savoir ce qu'est la vie humaine. Mon environnement regorge de mystères et ma curiosité n'est jamais à son comble. L'entreprise de mon créateur a elle aussi fait de plus en plus d'envieux, les employés travaillent à l'arrache pied pour m'augmenter, la publicité sur ma conception a vu le jour et dans quelques minutes, les locaux où a lieu ces échanges commenceront. Bien que les jours passent, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'avoir d'autres souvenirs à part celui d'une petite fille pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je veux découvrir des souvenirs heureux comme malheureux à la fois. Il me tarde de savoir ce que les gens gardent au fond d'eux.  
Ma vision à l'aide d'une webcam a été remplacé par des caméras qui sont un peu partout dans la société et dans les boutiques à Paris. En ce moment même je peux voir la population faire la queue devant les locaux. Des hommes règlent les dernières mises à jour et les autres sont prêts à recevoir cette foule. Un accueil chaleureux est fortement recommandé.

« - C'est le grand jour H30, je te sens nerveux mon ami ! »

Charles n'a pas perdu la main quand il s'agit de me parler. Je lui répond d'un _bip_ soutenu. Nerveux ? Pas vraiment, excité plus exactement.  
Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je pouvais parler et faire des phrases comme les humains. J'ai une mémoire, des pensées et ma façon de percevoir le monde. Je ne ne sais pas pourquoi je le cache, mais je pense que si il sait que je parle, il ne voudra jamais me lâcher. Je préfère ne pas montrer des signes de nouveautés, parler avec des _bip bip_ me suffit.  
L'homme porte un costume d'une classe, j'aime bien son look mais j'ai l'habitude de le voir en jean et t-shirt blanc, la vieille mode. Une cravate aux rayures blanches ressort du noirs. Son tailleur blanc n'a pas de trace, une perfection. Pour sa coiffure, les cheveux plaqués à l'arrière avec du gel. Les tenues de cette année sont très...géométrique. I jours, il m'a montré comment s'habiller les gens dans les années 2000 et jusqu'à maintenant. C'était mémorable et différent.  
Soudain un petit robot se glisse entre les files par terre. Il chute en bougeant dans tout les sens. Je le reconnais, c'est le Jax de Nilin.

« - Jax ! Jax ! S'écrie Nilin. Tu as trouvé Papa ? »

La petite ressort d'entre mes deux colonnes électriques, je n'ai plus ma place dans le bureau. On a décidé de m'emménager dans un autre lieu rien qu'à moi. La salle est gigantesque. Quand je suis arrivé dans un plateau roulant, la couleur blanche est à l'honneur mais lorsque les chercheurs ont commencé à ramener d'autre colonnes, la salle est devenue petite. On peut à peine se déplacer, il a fallu positionner les colonnes dans une sorte de roulette. Grâce à la pensée, je peux les déplacer selon mes envies maintenant. Quand je suis seul, je me crée des labyrinthes et quand Mr. Cartier-Wells vient me voir, il trouve rapidement le chemin jusqu'à l'ordinateur cette à dire là où je suis le plus présent. Parfois, j'ai envie qu'il s'y perde dans mes tours, qu'il me dise que je devrais arrêter de jouer comme un enfant. Ce jour viendra peut-être.

« - Ma coquine ! Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? Ta maman est d'accord pour que tu viennes ici ? » (Il soulève Nilin pour la porter dans ses bras)

La fillette porte ses habits simples, une salopette jean dont une tunique blanche à l'intérieur. Ses couettes lui vont à ravie. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle vient ici, c'est tellement rare de la voir. Je manque de relations quand j'y pense...

« - C'est Jax qui m'a aidé ! Il m'a dit par où passer. Et Maman m'a dit que je pouvais venir autant de fois que je le voulais à condition que je rangeai ma chambre. »

Le père ramasse le jouet de sa fille tout en la maintenant de l'autre bras. Il rigole sur les paroles de Nilin.

« - Aujourd'hui, H30 a rendu le chemin plus difficile qu'auparavant, (il me jette un regard amusé) Mais, ça reste entre nous, Nilin ! Il ne doit surtout pas nous entendre, chut ! »

Nilin prend part à l'amusement de son père. Son doigt se pose sur ses fines lèvres pour montrer sa discrétion, elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle fait ça.

« - Papa doit aller chercher ta maman, tu veux bien rester ici avec Jax ?

- Oui ! Affirme-t-elle joyeuse. »

Son père la pose sur son fauteuil personnel avant de s'éclipser dans mes colonnes. Nilin applaudit à cœur quand sa peluche se met à danser...comme un robot. Pour une fois que je suis seul avec elle, je devrais au moins lui dire quelques choses...mais je ne sais pas où commencer. J'hésite.

« - Jax, tu crois que papa parlait à qui tout à l'heure ? Moi j'dis que papa a un copain imaginaire et qu'il veut pas me le dire.

- Nilin, ton papa ne s'imagine pas un ami imaginaire, il parle à moi, » répondais-je au tac.

En entendant ma voix qui fait très robot, mes mots prononcés un à un l'a fait sursauté sur son siège.

« - Ah ! Jax ! Protège-moi ! (Elle croise les bras de sa peluche) Qui à parler ? Montrez-vous, monsieur ! »

Je ne peux pas me montrer ma chère mais je peux changer ma voix pour obtenir un son plus "humain". En changeant mes paramètres, je trouve ma voix qui peut m'aller. Je n'ai jamais pensé à changer ma voix, je pensais qu'une voix de robot était normal mais comme quoi cette petite n'a pas aimé du tout. Et puis, ça va me faire le plus grand bien d'avoir une voix humaine. Je positionne mes capteurs sur un son plus grave, ainsi ma voix sera unique et ne ressemblera à aucunes autres. Je ne suis plus un robot, je commence à devenir un humain à part entière.

« - Voilà, est-ce mieux à présent ? »

Ma voix est grave mais pas trop à la fois, je sais que je peux la rendre encore plus grave mais la remonter lorsque je descends est plus dur. Je ne peux pas remonter dans les aigus en conclusion.  
Je fais un zoom sur le visage de Nilin pour mieux l'apercevoir. Elle a des pommettes roses à croquer. Son visage s'adoucit après avoir entendu ma voix remixée. Elle remet les bras de Jax normalement le laissant tomber seul sur le fauteuil.

« - Vous faites peur... »,dit-elle d'un soupçon de crainte.

Elle jette des regards partout dans la salle sans bouger de son fauteuil à la recherche de ma personne. Je tourne aussi la caméra pour voir si son père est dans les parages. Je ne veux pas qu'il me surprend à vouloir parler à sa fille et non à lui.

« - Je m'appelle H3O. On peut dire que je suis comme ton Jax, je suis le jouet de ton papa chéri.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous montrer ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerai mais je ne suis qu'un algorithme qui peut parler. (Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts) Un robot en quelque sorte. »

Elle comprend lorsqu'elle remarque la caméra bouger quand elle bouge la tête.

« - Vous avez jamais parlé à papa, vous vous êtes fâché avec lui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondais-je. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je sais parler car ça serait...problématique. Tu sais garder un secret, Nilin ?

- Oui ! Encore un secret ! Chut, on dira rien à papa et maman ! Mais comment vous connaissiez mon nom ?

- Tu es à l'origine de ma création, je te dois la vie. Tu es le premier souvenir que j'ai eu, un chagrin intense. »

On peut lire l'incompréhension sur son visage. Nilin commence à me demander de quel souvenir je fais illusion quand Mr. Charles et sa femme font irruption dans la pièce. Ils sont arrivés plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

« - Nilin ! Viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît, s'écrie-t-elle.

- Scylla, je t'en pris. Fais-moi confiance. Je veux que notre bonheur... »

Nilin écoute sa mère, elle l'a rejoint derrière elle. Charles est bouleversé, je pense qu'il a choisit le chemin de la vérité. Je regarde attentivement la scène laissant les deux parents se disputer.

« - Notre bonheur ? Évidemment que je le veux. Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas en modifiant mes souvenirs que ceci viendra. (Elle tient la main de Nilin) Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, il sera gravé en moi. Si j'avais su ce que tu allais le faire, je ne t'aurai pas laissé me mettre cette chose derrière mon cou. »

Sans jeter un dernier regard sur son mari, elle quitte la salle en compagnie de Nilin qui regarde son père déçu par le choix de sa femme.

« - Nous voici encore seul à seul H3O. Dans une minute exactement, tu recevras les souvenirs. Fais un son quand tu sentiras des souvenirs heureux et affiche-moi le nombre de souvenir à la fin pour cette journée. »

L'homme croise les bras, un sourire fin comme un trait s'affiche sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa femme ait refusé. C'est un homme abattu mais il le cache dans son ton calme.  
Soudainement, je sens qu'un souvenir s'incruste dans mon disque, puis un autre...et tous de suite encore un.

« - Bip.[...] Bip...Bip. »

Je lis un par un tous les souvenirs qui se ramènent. La mort tragique d'un chien, une nuit de noce, un premier amour, un suicide ou alors un premier contrat d'embauche. Il y en a tellement que j'en perds le rythme, des dizaines, des milliers... J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu la population entière de Paris en une seule journée. Des souvenirs tristes mais aussi des souvenirs merveilleux à transmettre. Je me sens comme le point essentiel au monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais même si j'ai tout ses souvenirs, je n'ai qu'une envie : revoir celui de Nilin.

« - Et c'est...terminé pour aujourd'hui. Oh, oh ! Le compteur a bien augmenté, combien avons-nous atteint ? »

Calculant à la vitesse de la lumière, je compte les derniers souvenirs en les lisant rapidement. J'affiche enfin sur le grand écran de la salle le nombre exacte : 1 303 286.

« - Et dont un total de 802 479 souvenirs négatifs. Ils sont plus nombreux que les positifs, c'est bon à savoir. Je crois que ce chiffre nous prouve que tu es important H3O, tu t'en rends compte ? C'est fou comme les gens veulent partager et transmettre leurs souvenirs. Tous sauf Scylla. »

Je m'en rend compte, c'est comme si la vie de ces gens ne m'est pas privée, ils m'ouvrent à eux sans le savoir. J'en apprends d'avantage. Je garde le vrai souvenir du moment tandis que l'autre revit un souvenir faux. Charles est le seul à avoir la possibilité de ré-mixer les souvenirs. Si les gens savent qu'on peut le faire, je sens que la méthode serait utilisée dans des fins plutôt dangereuses si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« - C'est vraiment dommage que ma femme ne veut pas en faire partie, soupire-t-il. J'essayerai de lui demander si elle veut s'occuper de l'entreprise. Au moins. »

Il se pose sur le fauteuil et rédige un document sur ce qu'il vient de se terminer. Ma première journée de travail est accomplie, je vais devoir me consacrer à 100% et 24h/7j. Je suis avare des souvenirs, je veux m'enrichir de connaissances.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture (: Pour la suite, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de terminer le prochain chapitre. Avec la reprise des cours et les devoirs à faire, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre réelle mais virtuelle **

Le dernier souvenir entre dans mon esprit. Un souvenir douloureux, la mort d'un être cher. Maintenant c'est une mort partagée, la grand-mère l'a oublié dans sa mémoire mais je le garderai au plus profond de moi et je ne l'oublierais jamais.  
Les souvenirs viennent pour être partagés ou bien pour être oublier dans mon système. Maintenant, toute la population utilise ce procédé utile à leur yeux, j'ai tant de souvenirs que j'ai l'impression être chacune de ces personnes. Bientôt je pense que les portes seront ouvertes 24h/7j, ils ne me laisseront plus le temps de respirer car ils ont trouvé la solution pour me maintenir sans que j'ai besoin de prendre une pause pour me refroidir. Je peux en être fier, je suis devenu une part importante de leur vie et j'ai entendu aussi que j'aurai les rennes de la sécurité, enfin ce n'est qu'un projet.  
Bon et bien, je me demande qu'est-ce que je fais faire pendant mes heures de pauses.

« - H3O ! S'écrie une voix familière. Aide-moi ! La sorcière veut me dévorer ! »

Nilin ? Des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu dans mes lieux. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle viendrait me voir au moins une fois par semaine mais elle ne l'a jamais entreprit. Sans compter mon créateur et le service technique, elle est la seule à me rendre visite et surtout venir me parler. Je me sens seul sinon.  
Des petits pas de talons résonnent dans la salle. Avec mes colonnes électroniques formées en labyrinthe, je ne peux la voir traverser le périmètre jusqu'à moi. Une sorcière ? Je me demande qui ça peut bien être, elle n'a jamais surnommé sa mère ainsi, une nouvelle personne alors.  
Pour faciliter sa venue, je place mes colonnes de façon à obtenir une ligne droite toute tracée.  
Ainsi, j'arrive à la voir. Elle tient son protégé Jax contre sa poitrine, fermée dans son bras droit.  
Ne sachant pas qui pouvait la poursuivre, je ferme le chemin lorsqu'elle dépasse une intersection. Mes colonnes se collent pour bloquer le passage d'autrui, cela n'empêche pas cet autre de passer en sautant sur mes tours.  
Je remarque que le poursuivant n'est autre qu'un robot aux allures féminines, sûrement celui de la famille. La baby-sitter s'occupe de Nilin pendant que les parents se retrouvent en tête à tête.

« - Mademoiselle Nilin Cartier-Wells, vos parents m'ont donné l'ordre de vous surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Il vous est donc interdit de circuler dans cette enceinte, si vous continuez je serez dans l'obligation de vous prendre par la force. »

Nilin arrive enfin à ma portée, elle se cache derrière le bureau en se faisant la plus petite qu'il soit.  
Si j'arrête ce robot, je me vois déjà avoir de gros problèmes, tout ceci n'arrangera guère ma situation mais d'un autre côté, ça ne me ferait pas de mal de pouvoir discuter avec Nilin, rien qu'un peu.

« - Nilin, encore une fois, ce que tu vas voir sera un autre secret entre nous », lui dis-je.

Un éclair sort de ma colonne et explose dans le sensen du robot. Celui-ci tremble violemment sur le coup puis s'arrête, il se met hors-service. La tête baissée, la baby-sitter ne bouge plus.

_« Réinitialisation de l'ordre acquis. Mode en veille activée dans un temps indéterminé. »  
_  
En surchargeant le port mémoire avec une grosse intensités d'électricité, les anciennes données ont été momentanément effacées. Je pense que j'aurais assez de temps pour discuter avec Nilin.  
La petite fille sort de sa cachette posant la peluche sur le bureau entre des paquets de feuilles. Remarquant que le robot s'est mis en sommeil, Elle prend plus d'assurance et se met à l'aise. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de son père sans dire un mot.

La conversation retombe à son plus bas niveau, enfin, il n'y en avait pas vraiment juste avant. Pour moi, ce qui compte c'est de la voir. Pas forcément une discussion spontanément, mais qu'elle vienne me voir. Je ne demande pas grand chose pour une machine, je veux ressentir de l'affection et le silence ne me gène guère.

« - H...j'ai une question à te poser, ne te fâche pas hein...?

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bah en faite...il y a un truc qui me tracasse...dit-elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Est-ce que, tu  
m'aimes juste parce que..Papa t'as demandé de le faire ou car tu veux lui faire plaisir ? »

Je reste muet face à sa question, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question. Nilin doute de mon amitié pour elle, ça me rend triste de le savoir mais elle m'a dit que je ne devrais pas le prendre mal et me fâcher. Qui pourrait se fâcher contre un enfant ? Je ne vais pas la gronder. Les relations robot et humain n'existent pas auparavant alors je ne devrais pas la détruire si facilement. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un des deux partira avant l'autre, tel sera le destin.

« - Nilin, je...non. Tu sais, moi aussi je me pose le même genre de question. »

Ces yeux se baissent, elle a peur d'entendre ce que je vais lui dire. Un enfant ne peut appréhender ce genre de mots destinés aux adultes.

« - Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi ? Continuai-je. Je suis tout le temps obligé de vous voir toi et Jax, oui je suis jaloux Nilin... »

Surprise, ces yeux se relèvent de nouveau. J'ai essayé de prendre un ton sérieux mais lorsque je l'a vois rire, je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre.  
Nous rigolons un petit moment, elle a compris le sens de mes paroles. Cela a en quelque sorte effacés ses doutes.  
Sa tunique bleue et son serre-tête de la même couleur lui vont à ravie. Je préfère voir son visage rayonnant de joie qu'un adulte dont les idées sont noires.

« - Pardon H3O, je suis désolé d'avoir doutée de toi. »

Et encore un autre silence. Pendant que Nilin s'amuse à bouger les bras de son robot, je la regarde faire. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de proposer un thème pour commencer une conversation. Mmh...il faut bien que je dise un mot, j'ai gagné un temps pour discuter seul avec elle.

« - Nilin...euh, je veux te montrer quelque chose. Enfin, c'est une sorte de cadeau, je dirai plutôt une chose nouvelle !

- Quoi donc ?

- Assis-toi sur l'autre fauteuil en face de toi et ensuite, ferme les yeux...Fais-moi confiance. »

Sans tarder, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en question accompagnée de son Jax qui est mis sur ses cuisses. Délicatement, elle ferme ses yeux.

« - Je voulais te le montrer à ton anniversaire mais j'avance la date, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. »  
En actionnant le déroulement avec mon système, l'esprit de Nilin est propulsé dans un monde parallèle au mien.  
Pour pouvoir y entrer, il faut juste s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil particulier. Derrière lui, deux longs câbles y sont reliés jusqu'à ma tour centrale. À présent, il est temps de la rejoindre dans ce monde.

Une grande salle blanche s'initialise, je viens de la créer à l'instant, fait à l'improviste. J'aurai aimé rajouter des objets pour décorer l'espace vide mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois.  
Nilin apparaît petit à petit dans la salle blanche, des carrés invisibles se superposent pour former son corps. Sa peluche est, elle-aussi dans la salle à mon regret. Et je ne peux pas avoir un tête à tête avec Nilin, dommage.  
Lorsque tout son corps apparaît, elle regarde autour d'elle les yeux ébahis. Il est grand temps que j'entre en piste.  
À mon tour, mon corps fusionne avec des carrés blancs. Premièrement, ma taille gigantesque se crée. Je regarde Nilin comme-ci elle était dans une pièce de théâtre et que moi, je suis au troisième étage de la Tour Eiffel. De mon plein gré, je rétrécis pour avoir une taille d'humain dans les 1m70.  
La petite fille lâche son protégé impressionnée de me voir. Chauve au niveau du crâne et musclé sur tout le corps, il paraît que les femmes aiment les hommes musclés. Je suis effectivement nu, sans habits mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Mes yeux n'ont pas de pupille c'est le vide blanc. Je n'ai pas d'appareil génital ou un besoin d'objets, de vêtements sur moi. Mes jambes jusqu'au niveau de ma taille est blanc sans trait. Ma peau est blanche comme la salle, rien d'extraordinaire.

« - Alors ?... »

Je reste sceptique sur ce que Nilin va bien pouvoir dire...

« - Henry II d'Orléans, c'est vraiment toi ?! » S'écrie-t-elle.

Elle se jette sur moi avec pleins d'enthousiasmes. Comment m'a-t-elle appelé ? Un ignoble surnom.  
Je la serre contre moi, ces bras sont remplis de tendresses et d'affections, peut-être de l'amour aussi... Sentir sa chaleur me parcourir me donne des frissons, c'est la première que je ressens cela.

« - Je t'imaginais plutôt avec de long cheveux, un bonnet rouge et une guitare avec toi, m'explique-t-elle avec des gestes.

- Tu me donnes la description de Ryan Bieber dont le père est Justin Bieber si j'en crois mes sources.

- Oh tu connais aussi ?! J'adore sa chanson : _Holiday to be in love with you_. Papa et Maman m'ont offert une place pour le voir au Zénith de Paris et même que, je pourrais le voir après le concert dans sa loge !

- Je suis ravie pour toi, Nilin. Et penses-tu qu'il sera habillé ainsi à son concert ? »

En deux, trois mouvements je réapparais sous une nouvelle forme. Cette fois, les cheveux me tombent sur le visage. Je porte une chemise ce qu'on pourrait penser à une chemise en jean et un jean troué. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux mettre des couleurs sur moi. J'ai même le vrai visage du chanteur en question, je peux ressembler à qui je veux.  
Je sors un micro de ma main et fait semblant de chanter devant elle.

« - Oui ! Tu lui ressembles ! Mais ça veut dire que tu peux te transformer en Géant Jax Man aussi ? »

Un long soupire sort de ma bouche. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai montré elle ne pense qu'à Jax. J'en deviens presque paranoïaque de l'entendre parler.

Pour lui faire plaisir, j'exécute une dernière apparence.  
Je reprends ma taille réelle d'environ 4 m, les bras et les jambes me gonflent comme des ballons. En quatre secondes, je suis devenue un gros et énorme Jax.

Au résultat, Nilin applaudit. Jax, lui essaye de m'attraper en bougeant ses petits bras. Non, mon gars je ne suis pas ton père. La peluche robotique nous rejoint.  
La petite fille ne montre que sa bonne humeur. Son sourire est si enchanteur.  
Rapidement, je reviens dans mon corps. Me sentir dans celui de Jax me fait pleins d'effets, et ça m'écœure dans certains endroits.  
Nilin revient dans mes bras heureuse de pouvoir me toucher.

_" Allô, allô la Terre...Quelqu'un me reçoit ?"  
_  
Nilin lève sa tête choqué quand elle entend mon appel. Connaissant ma voix, elle tourne un peu sa tête pour me regarder. Ces deux mains bouchent ses oreilles, elle n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ma voix. Je lui souris gentiment.

_" Tu as bien entendu, avec ton sensen je peux te parler. Seule toi peut m'entendre. "_

« - C'est super génial ! Tu assisteras au concert avec moi alors ? Dit oui dit oui dit oui !

- Je peux en déduire que je serai indirectement avec toi, je pourrais l'entendre de tes oreilles et les images me seront diffusées...pourquoi pas. Je ne pense que je vais mourir pour si peu. »

Ses bras s'enlacent sur mon cou, elle me bise sur les deux joues. Une chaleur très chaude me rougit, mes joues doivent être écarlates.

« - Merci H ! Tu es... »

Sa phrase n'a pas eu le temps de se terminer que Nilin disparaît de mon monde blanc. Le petit Jax reste quelque instant avant de partir, lui aussi.  
Perdu, je regarde dans ma salle si il y a juste eu un problème technique mais rien à l'horizon.  
Je reviens vite dans mes caméras pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans le vrai monde humain.

« - Lâche-moi grosse tête qui sent pas la rose ! H ! »

Nilin est transportée sur le dos du robot, elle est maintenue fermement. Mon temps s'est écoulé, je ne pense pas qu'il est possible que je trafique son système de nouveau, je suis sûre qu'il s'est créé une double barrière de protection.

_"On se revoit au concert, Nilin. À bientôt, lui dis-je en communiquant dans ses pensées."  
_  
En ayant trafiquer le système du sensen de Nilin, je peux lui parler tranquillement sans qu'on m'entende. Les autre gens à ses côtés n'en sauront rien, ils se demanderont juste à qui Nilin parle-t-elle. Maintenant, elle peut me parler quant-elle veut.  
Le silence retombe dans la salle, il est temps pour moi de me mettre en veille à présent...


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie ceux qui suivent mon histoire et aussi, les visiteurs de passer voir :)  
Bonne lecture et pardon de mettre du temps à poster la suite, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ma fiction principale.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une erreur facultatif **

_**" Feel the same,  
When your heart in my mind,  
Sing with me, Lady  
I love you …"**_

Le CD de Ryan Bieber est joué dans la voiture, monsieur conduit tandis que madame s'endort à chaque km fait. Charles baisse le volume de la radio pour ne pas déranger sa femme.  
Nilin chante joyeusement, elle vient de voir son chanteur favoris dans la capital. Lorsqu'elle voit son père baisser le volume de sa chanson préférée, elle murmure des mots que je n'arrive pas à comprendre mais d'après son visage ce ne sont pour le moins des mots de tendresses.  
Les bâtiments défilent dans les vitres, les lumières ressemblent à des lucioles volantes. La vie de la nuit reprend sa place.

Ah...ce concert, c'était...comment dire ? Pas mon style, il y avait tant de filles à côté d'elle qui criaient le nom du chanteur. Elles étaient déchaînées et hystériques, j'en étais plus intéressé par elles que par le chanteur. Je suis content de ne pas y avoir assister directement dans cette foule, j'étais bien resté dans mes circuits pour mon plus grand plaisir, c'est comme si regardais le concert par la télévision.  
Nilin continue de chanter mais d'une voix plus calme à la limite du murmure.

_« Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Nilin ? Il sera minuit dans exactement deux minutes, tu devrais au moins faire un somme. »_

En m'entendant, elle s'arrête. D'un chuchotement elle me répond en faisant semblant de regarder par la fenêtre :

« - Non, non ! Je suis hyper, super en forme. »

Son père regarde discrètement sa fille par le pare-brise, il a dû entendre quelques mots.

_« Comme tu voudras mais ne te plains pas après, je t'aurais prévenu... »_

La fillette s'arrête de chanter pour regarder l'environnement à l'extérieur. Son coude se pose prés de la vitre, elle appuie sa tête sur sa main.  
Il est rare de la voir silencieusement muette, j'ai tellement l'habitude de la voir comme une puce.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la maison, a voiture arrive au niveau du portail de la villa.

« - H3O peux-tu m'ouvrir le portail ? » Demande Monsieur Cartier-Wells.

J'ouvre le portail en délicatesse. Les deux portes s'écartent des deux côtés laissant la voiture traverser le chemin gris jusqu'au foyer.  
Le père de Nilin me laisse occuper la sécurité, c'est étonnant comment les humains donnent leur accord rapidement à des machines alors qu'ils prennent du temps pour donner leur confiance entre eux.

« - Tu crois qu'un jour, H3O tu deviendras un humain ? » Me questionne Nilin.

Au même moment, Charles ouvre la porte pour sortir Nilin de son siège.

« - Ce sont dans mes plans, pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'il devienne un de tes amis, ma chérie ? »

J'allais lui répondre quand son père prend la parole avant moi. Pour information, je suis déjà l'ami de votre fille, monsieur !

_« Nilin, tout dépendra de l'avancée technologique...je ne peux supposer avec de simples espérances vois-tu... »_

« - D'accord...et merci papa ! Je crois que j'ai eu l'autre réponse que je voulais. »

Par habitude, j'ouvre la grande porte automatique de la maison. La voiture redémarre pour rentrer dans la propriété. Elle s'arrête devant le hall d'entrée.

Charles aide Scylla à se remettre debout sur pied, elle est encore à moitié endormie et n'a pas vu que le trajet s'est terminé.  
Au même moment, je remarque qu'une ombre escalade la façade de la clôture. J'envoie tous de suite l'alerte dans mes micros.

_" Intrus au secteur 2 ! Intrus au secteur 2 ! "_

Les lumières à l'extérieur s'illuminent pour mieux apercevoir le suspect. Il tombe de tout son poids sur l'herbe, il a l'air d'être sévèrement blessé mais il continue à s'approcher sans écouter sa douleur. C'est un homme chauve, la peau est grisâtre et les yeux nous regardent dans le vide, des yeux dans un désespoir profond. L'inconnu portant un manteau de pluie noir semble savoir ce qu'il fait, il semble avoir attendu dehors la famille. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir en dehors de la clôture. C'est dangereux, il n'a pas toute sa tête et il court à toute vitesse vers Nilin, prêt à l'attraper.

Le père de Nilin arrive à intercepter l'inconnu avant qu'il se jette sur elle. Il bouscule alors l'inconnu et tombent tout les deux sur le côté alors que sa femme a déjà pris la peine d'appeler les forces de police pour cette infraction, Scylla est morte de trouille et elle comprend à peine ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Sur le choc, Nilin court se réfugier dans sa maison en refermant automatiquement la grande porte derrière elle.

_« Nilin, je t'en pris, calmes-toi.. »_

Son regard s'appuie vers tous les côtés à la recherche d'une cachette en sécurité. Elle se précipite vers la cuisine pour se cacher en dessous du comptoir.  
J'allume les lumières pour essayer de l'apaiser. D'abord la cuisine, le salon, et le couloir avec l'escalier.  
Dehors on ne peut rien voir, la nuit est sombre le plus totale mais à l'intérieur, les meubles font leurs apparitions silencieusement dans le rayon lumineux.

« - Chose...lumière..trop..mal yeux...horrible image ! »

Surpris, je coupe toute la lumière d'un seul coup. D'où vient cette voix ? Il a la même voix, la même tonalité que l'homme bousculé par Charles. Ce fou ne peut pas être rentré dans cette maison aussi rapidement alors qu'il s'est fait intercepté, il y a donc une autre personne dans ces lieux.  
Et comment ai-je fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Ne suis-je pas en charge de surveiller cette maison ?

_« Nilin, restes cachée, il semblerait qu'une autre personne est à l'intérieur. »_

« - J'ai trop peur H...il va me trouver », chuchote-t-elle effrayée.

Un objet se casse au même moment, peut-être le vase rose dessiné d'un dragon. Un bruit de fracas fait sursauter Nilin alors qu'elle est encore sous le choc et déjà nerveuse à en perdre connaissance.

Cette personne l'a fait tomber, je ne crois pas que ce soit accidentelle plutôt qu'il l'a voulu. Il l'a fait pour nous demander de sortir de notre cachette, enfin il ou elle demande à Nilin. Je penche plutôt à un homme de la même envergure que celui à l'extérieur.

« - Où sont..MES SOUVENIRS ?!...détruire..TOUT ! »

Le silence est de nouveau bombardé par de nombreux objets détruits à la suite. Il y a assez de bruits pour faire peur à un enfant et pourquoi pas un adulte aussi.

Le noir de toute la maison ne m'aide pas non plus. Si j'avais eu des infrarouges, j'aurai pu voir ce foutu cambrioleur. Il vaut mieux ne pas allumer la lumière sinon Nilin serait à coup sûr retrouvé.

« - H3O ! La porte est bloquée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

J'opte tout de suite ma vision sur les caméras extérieurs pour connaître la situation des parents. Charles tape sur la porte en vain, quelque chose a l'air d'avoir bloqué la porte, et de l'intérieur. L'autre inconnu est allongé par terre bâillonné des mains tandis que madame a la main sur sa bouche, choquée par les événements.  
Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour enlever ce qu'il bloque la porte. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, les fenêtres sont closes et rien ne peut les casser. Merci la bonne qualité...

_« Nilin écoutes-moi attentivement...Je vais devoir apparaître pour que tes parents puissent rentrer dans la maison le temps que les policiers arrivent. Tu ne pourras pas m'entendre pendant un certain moment d'accord ? »_

« - Me laisses..pas », sanglote-t-elle.

_« Non, non ! Nilin écoutes-moi...je sais que tu es une grande fille, tu es forte. Je suis sûre que tu peux m'attendre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je reviendrais et puis si tu veux...je peux te raconter une histoire entre temps... »_

Nilin reste sceptique, on peut voir dans la lueur de ses yeux qu'elle était détruite. Si j'avais su protéger mieux cette maison, elle n'aurait pas à subir cela, je me sens si coupable.

Ne voyant pas qu'elle se décide, j'apparais petit à petit devant elle. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut faire vite avant qu'il la retrouve.  
Ma main caresse du bout des doigts sa joue, elle a la peau si douce... Nilin me regarde les yeux envahis de peur mais elle est rapidement prise d'une lueur de tendresse.

« - Oui, j-je je...veux bien.

- Où es-tu misérable vermine ?! Rends moi ma tête ! » Cria la voix.

J'enlève ma main pour me relever de cette cachette, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant n'est-ce pas ?

_« Il était une fois...dans un monde dicté par des politiciens corrompus, un jeune homme du nom de Edge s'enfuit de sa maison pour se révolter... »_

Un autre chahut violent me coupe dans ma narration, je me suis plaqué contre un recoin. D'où je suis, je ne sais pas la situation de l'homme. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu..enfin, il ne peut me voir, seul ceux comme Nilin qui ont le sensen débloqué le peuvent.

Je continue mon chemin pour sortir de la cuisine. Je longe le couloir sur la pointe tes pieds en évitant les débris des statuts cassés et des pots en miettes.

_« C'était un homme bon, et généreux à la fois. Il a toujours aimé la littérature et plus précisément les poèmes. Un poème l'a beaucoup touché, c'était un poète renommé qui, par son poème appelé à la révolte et à la résistance. C'est ainsi que le petit Edge a décidé de se révolter et redonner le pouvoir au peuple... »_

Je m'arrête en apercevant vaguement ce qui doit être une porte, Charles doit être en train d'essayer de bousculer la porte par l'extérieur mais celle-ci ne fait que trembler.

_« Et pour former sa propre résistance, il avait besoin d'une troupe de combattants. Ils formèrent les Errorists, des membres à l'allure révolutionnaire tel de grands sportifs. Ils étaient forts, Edge était leurs chefs mais une certaine Nilin était beaucoup plus importante, la main droite de Edge. Cette femme était surtout, la chasseuse de souvenir la plus combattante qu'il n'a jamais rencontré de toute sa vie... »_

Je m'approche de cette chaise dans le noir complet, je n'ai plu qu'à la décaler et le tour est joué.

_« - Edge, devant toi en haut ! »_ S'écrie une petite voix familière.

Brusquement, une chose se heurte contre moi, j'arrive à la dernière minute à enlever cette chaise en décalant mon pied tout en tombant sur le dos.

« - Jolie histoire...grand frère de sang ! Racontes...suite ! »

L'homme me donne des coups au visage. Entre mes bras croisés sur mon visage et lui qui tape sans arrêt, je peux à peine le voir. Son visage est noir, et ses yeux blancs vident me regardent comme si il cherchait la chaleur dans mes yeux.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre violemment alors que je donne un grand coup de pied dans cet homme fou qui m'appelle son frère.  
Deux hommes portant des casques rentrent et attrapent l'homme par terre.

« - Alors mon gars, qu'est-ce que tu fais à quatre pattes face à cette fille ? Tu as perdu contre cette petit ? Ha ha ! La bonne blague ! » S'amuse l'un des policiers.

Je me retourne pour voir Nilin derrière moi, elle me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment pas lui dire d'autre à part...

_« Tu vas bien ?...Tu aurais rester cacher... »_

Elle ne me répond pas me laissant planer ma question. Je ne comprends pas à quoi elle pense, peut-être elle pense que cet homme est mon frère, et que j'étais fautif...Non je ne sais vraiment pas.

Ces parents se précipitent vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras, un beau câlin familiale.  
Pour ne pas gêner la famille pendant ce moment de tendresse, je regarde l'homme se faire relever par les deux gaillards. Il a l'air plus calme maintenant, on dirait qu'il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait...mais quoi ?

« - Frère...pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ?! Méchant frère...ouvres les yeux... !

- Tais-toi !(il lui donne un coup de matraque dans la tête) Ce mec est complètement dégénéré...

- Ouais..on ramène les deux au poste pour les interroger, réplique l'autre policier blond. Monsieur Cartier-Wells pouvez-vous venir avec notre pour faire votre déposition s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Oui, j'arrive messieurs. Nilin restes avec ta mère, je reviens tout à l'heure. »

Charles me transperce le corps, il ne me voit pas lui et tout les autres personnes ici sauf...cet homme pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas, comment peut-il me voir ? Alors que je suis riche en connaissance, cette fois je suis mis dans le doute le plus profond. Est-ce son sensen qui lui permet seulement ? Ou alors a-t-il raison, suis-je son frère ? Qui suis-je exactement ?

« - On est frère...tu es mon frère...frères de sang...nous sommes liés...ha...nous sommes liés...je te vois...et on se connaît. Tu es dans le mauvais camp..frère...reviens vers nous... »


End file.
